Sick of the Lies
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: Sheik worries about Link when he claims to be sick, but the Hylian tells him not to check in on him. What happens when Sheik disobeys?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Story may never get finished. Just thought you should know before you fall in love with it. Kidding, kidding. It probably isn't that good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah, sorry. I'd feel bad if you caught this." I pouted into the phone. I had been looking forward to spending time with Link today, but he ended up being sick.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" I held my breath, hoping he would let me take care of him.

"No, I'll just sleep today, so I should be fine tomorrow." I sighed and I'm sure he heard it. "I'm sorry, Sheik. Some other time."

I knew it would do me no good to continue this. Link is stubborn as a mule. "I guess. Bye."

"Bye." And then he hung up.

I threw my phone to the end of my bed and flopped back. It isn't like Link is my boyfriend or anything. I don't have the right to push myself into his life. Though I have been friends with him since I first came to Hyrule almost a decade ago with my aunt. And I developed a massive crush on him when he started to develop. If you know what I mean. Not that it is a stupid crush anymore. Over the years, I excepted the fact that I love him. I'd never tell Link about it.

So, as I lay on my bed thinking, I decided to bring Link some things to make him feel better. Sure, I wouldn't stay. But it would raise my spirits if I could help in the slightest. I ended up going down to the corner store. Now I had a proper care package. A sealed bowl filled with home-made chicken noodle soup, some crackers, pain medication, cold medication, and some cute stickers. Hey, I'm a little silly at times. Link never complains.

It is a twenty-seven minute walk to Link's house, not that I go over there often enough to have memorized little things such as time... Okay, I'll admit I do walk to Link's almost everyday. His grandma greets me with a kind smile and then I make my way up to his room. I knock on his door and receive no answer. So, I knock again. Nothing. Maybe he is sleeping. Then the door opens and Link looks a little shocked at me being there. I'm a little shocked because he doesn't have a shirt on.

"Sheik?" I smile shyly, trying not to look at his muscled chest, and go to hand him the bag of things I brought, but a voice rings out.

"Linky? I'm waiting." A girl is sitting on his bed, a robe the only thing that is covering her.

Then I realize something. Link is in just pants. No underwear. Just pants. As in, he had to throw something on real quick, just pants. He isn't really sick, he wanted a reason to not see me today so he could be with some girl. He lied to me so he could have sex with some slut. My breathing gets heavy and I throw the bag to the floor. I won't let him see me cry.

I turn and walk down the hall, headed towards the stairs. "Wait! Sheik!"

Link's hand lands on my shoulder and I look at it with disgust. "Don't fucking touch me." He flinches at the tone of my voice and I hurry down the stairs then out the front door.

A black car pulls into the drive as I make my way off the porch and I can see Dark as he grins at me. His car door opens and the devilish male gets out as I go to pass the car. His mischievous smile is as evil as ever. It reminds me about Link telling me not to get involved with Dark and I feel like I want to do just that to get back at him. So, I do something stupid. I grab Dark's shirt collar and pull him to me, crashing my lips into his. Just a quick kiss. My first one actually.

"Sheik?" He seems confused as I walk around the car and get in the passenger seat.

I'm buckling my seat belt as Dark gets back in the driver seat. "Drive me home, please."

"Sure...?" Dark gives me a weird look, but takes me home nonetheless. Then, as he parks in my drive, Dark turns to me. "What was that all about?"

"Do you want to go out with me, Dark?" His eyes widen.

"Well... I-"

I cross my arms and scowl. "Just answer the question."

Dark scowls back. "I can't if I don't know what brought all this on. I mean, you kiss me and now you're offering me something I've wanted for years. Where is the Sheik I know?"

"He lied to me and I want to get back at him..." I whisper this and Dark leans in to hear.

"What-"

"He said he was sick and I worried for him. I just wanted to take care of him and I find out he wanted to fuck around with some girl." Tears stream down my cheeks and I bite my lip to keep in a sob. "He lied to me, dammit!"

"Hey." Dark rubs my shoulder, trying to soothe me. "There, there."

"Am I not good enough?" I nuzzle into Dark's chest as he shifts closer, or as close as he can get without going over the seat divider.

"You're more than good enough."

* * *

"Here, Dark." I shifted as he took the offered box.

"What's this?" I made a 'go on' gesture and Dark shrugged. He undid the latch keeping the box shut and then looked up at me like I was a goddess. "Did you make me lunch?"

"Yeah. It has all your favorite things. Octo legs, a bottle of Lake Hylia water, a grilled goat cheese and cucco sandwh-" I was stopped in my listing of things Dark liked as he surged upward to give me a chaste kiss. It was nice to be with Dark.

"Aww. Dark and Sheik are a thing." Dark scowled over at his sister and I hid my face in his shoulder.

I was sat down in the chair next to him and Dark wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Leave us be, Bird." I giggled as Dark leaned over to feed me an octo leg.

"Why should I? You are my brother. I can do what I want. And this is kinda my house too." She clapped her hands together and then her face paled. "Does Link know?"

I smiled as Dark fed me a piece of grilled reekfish. The taste was almost unbearable, but the sauce I had made with Kakariko hot sauce was worth it. "What does it matter if Link knows? He hasn't ever shown an interest in Sheik, so he has no say in this." Dark smirked when I licked the sauce off his finger. Perhaps, I could fall for him. This was meant to make Link mad, but I never realized how charming Dark is. Maybe because I never get to spend time with him.

"Yeah, but he is awful protective of him. Especially when it comes to you, Dark." It was at that moment that I was seized from Dark's lap, how I had ended up in his lap was beyond me.

I struggled at first, but stopped when the person's voice reached my ears. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I was eating lunch." Dark had stood up and I knew he was eye level with the man holding me. But what would you expect from twins.

Link set me down, but grabbed my wrist, tugging me along. "Sheik, we are leaving. Obviously, I can't leave you alone or you end up with bad company."

I pulled away and rushed back over to Dark. "Leaving? You mean you want to bring me into that room of yours that you fucked her in."

"You can't possibly want to stay near him." Dark's hands gently caressed my arms as I shuddered in rage.

"Why would I want to stay near you!" Tears streamed down my face as the emotions I bottled were set free.

"Because I actually care about you." He rushed over and tried to seize my wrist again, but I pulled my hand back and then smacked him across the face.

Link looked stunned. "Like hell you do. You are nothing but a fucking, goddess-damned liar! If you cared, you wouldn't have lied. You would have just told me you had plans. How hard is that, really."

Shaking with anger, I hissed through my teeth. "If you cared for me than you would have realized that I was in love with you."

The room hushed as my words were taken in. The only one that knew being Dark, his arms wrapping around me once more.

"You love me?" Link's whispered words sounded more like yelling in the quiet space.

"Did." I could feel everyone wince at my harsh tone.

"I did. Yes. But I don't think I do anymore. You aren't the person I thought you were, Link." I clenched my fist and willed my voice to be unwavering. "Maybe if you didn't trick me and lie to me, then perhaps I would still."

"Sheik." Link's fingers grazed my arm, but then he pulled back. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Yet another story I want to continue, but can't find the words to. Shame really. I have a feeling it would turn out really good. (Whether that be as a Shink or Dark Shink, I'm unsure.)**

 **Review. Maybe we can figure out this thing together.**

 **See you guys around, (Maybe this story, maybe another.)**

 **~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been done for some time. Well... Done is not quite correct for it, cause it isn't really done. I wanted a ton more, but don't super feel like adding more. Anyways...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You still love him."

I jolted from my thoughts and met Dark's gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Link. You love him." When I looked away, my boyfriend's hands took the fork from mine and captured them. "This love you have for me, it isn't real. We both know you are only fooling yourself because you are upset with him."

Surprised and outraged, I tore my hands from his and glared. "How dare you question my feelings!"

"Sheik." Dark moved slowly over to sit beside me and ran the backs of his fingers down my face. "Forgive him."

"Wh-"

"Sure, he was a complete prick. Sure, he hurt you. But are you really going to continue all of this just because he messed up once." Those crimson orbs were staring straight through me.

Scowling at the ground, I spoke, "I don't want to be with Link. I want to be with you."

Dark's fingertips lifted my chin and our eyes locked. "Why do you want to be with me? What about me do you love, Sheik?"

* * *

 **And from here are the two different endings. (Take note, they each have different circumstances. Like Link is at the house in the Shink one but not the Dark Shink one.)**

 **First...**

 **Shink**

* * *

"I..." My insides twisted and I tore myself away from him. "Why are you so persistent about this? Don't you love me."

"Yes. Which is why I want you to be happy." He moved me back and those crimson orbs studied me. "I know you aren't happy with me."

"How would you know if I was?" Suddenly miserable, tear began welling up in my eyes.

"Because I watch the way your eyes linger on him. Even now." A kiss was pressed to my forehead and then Dark was smiling softly at me. "So, go. And know I will always be here if you need me."

I quickly wrapped my arms around Dark and pulled him tight against me. "You promise?"

Wetness landed on the tip of my ear and, when we pulled apart, I ached at the tears streaming down Dark's face. "Always."

* * *

Heart beating against my rib-cage, I pushed Link's door open. He glanced over, mouth open as if to speak, before sitting straight up. "Sheik!"

I couldn't maintain eye contact with him. Not when I could still see a collection of hickeys marring his otherwise perfect skin. "I want to talk things out."

"O-Of course." He scrambled for the edge of the bed as I sat down.

I sighed, head falling back and allowing me to look at the hideous popcorn ceiling. "Where do I begin?"

"Let me." A gentle hand had me facing Link. He was biting his lip until, finally, he spoke. "I fucked up. Hard. I... I hurt you and betrayed you and I never meant to do any of that. I love you, Sheik. I've always loved you."

His hand slid down and the other came up to cup my jaw line. "It never occurred to me that you would feel the same, so I figured calling our day off was fine. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but I wasn't sure how you would react if I said I was going to spend the day with Zelda."

"I would have punched you in the arm and told you to not give that bitch the time of day."

"Yeah." Link chuckled, his arms slowly making their way down and around my waist. Ducking his head down, but not soon enough for me to see the tear tracks marring his face, Link rest his forehead against my collarbone. "I love you, Sheik."

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him in return. "I... love you, Link."

* * *

 **Second...**

 **(Totally not my favorite or anything...)**

 **Dark Shink**

* * *

I bite my lip, cheeks heating up. "I... love the way you smile."

"And how you slide your strawberries my way even though I know you love them too."

"When you... hold the door for me no matter how hard I hit you afterwards for treating me like a woman."

"I like the feel of your lips grazing my ear as you whisper 'I love you' to me just before I fall asleep. And waking up to your arms around me makes me want to give up on the outside world and stay with you forever."

"My heart skips when you pull me close and nibble my neck or push me into your bed before attacking my lips."

"The ache you cause..." My eyes shift down for a moment, just thinking about the nights when I've woken up from a vivid dream. "Well, there... makes me wish you would embrace me until I can't breath anything but your name."

Eyelids fluttered as he stepped forward and my back met the wall.

I gasped at the feel of Dark's hand at my hip. "Tell me more."

"I-I-" Our mouth met and a moan left me as my boyfriend pressed himself against me. Already, I could feel the effects we were having on each other.

Lips moved to my cheek, jaw, neck... lower as my shirt was slid up sensually. My hands flew to my mouth as that gifted tongue flicked one of the buds on my chest. How in the hell was that appendage so wonderful! Not that I was truly complaining as I grabbed fistfuls of lush black hair.

A strong hand cupped me firmly, yet gently. Unable to help myself, I bucked into the soft, unyielding pressure as a soft mew had Dark groaning against the skin of my torso.

Desire building up, I threw rationality to the jaws of lust. Gasping at the feel of his fingers diving into my underwear to truly touch my skin, I couldn't contain my words. "Fuck me."

"Do you really want that?"

I blinked, Dark's face now in front of mine. Realization. My face erupted into a heated mess of embarrassment. "I-If you don't want t-to, th-that's okay."

"No, No." My stomach dropped. Dark must have seen my face fall with it, because he scrambled for words. "Wait, no! I mean- Ye- Yes! Yes, please! I want you- to! I want to!"

I couldn't help it. I giggled. Little did I know, a moment later I was giving Dark some serious bedroom eyes. "Then why don't you?"

He laughed nervously. "If you'll accept me as I am. A man with no sexual experience, but a world of love for you."

"Wait. None?"

Dark nodded, redness taking over his face. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I mean... Look at you." Confused, my soon-to-be lover glanced down at himself. Half a second later, he shot back up and I was now confused. A quick look and I knew well what he was now biting his lip over.

Easily, I spun my confused boyfriend and pushed him against the wall. "Sh-Sheik?"

"I meant how completely sexy you are, Dark." He groaned as I shifted closer.

"I-I-I-"

My eyelids fluttered as I tried my hand at seducing him fully. "No one is home, right? We can really do this, love."

"Love..." Dark eyes widened slightly before his eyelids lowered to half-mast. "I like it when you call me love."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss the hollow of his throat. "I like calling you love."

"I love you, Sheik." I squealed as Dark scooped me up and spun us around.

When I was finally able to stop laughing, I made sure to mash my lips into his. Breathless from the way he makes me feel, I could barely whisper into his ear. "And I love you, Dark."

"Then show me." That gods-damned fanged grin that made me weak to him.

"Only if you do as well." I could feel his smile even as he pulled me in for a soft kiss.

As an afterthought, I wondered. Is this why Link didn't want me around Dark? Because he knew I would fall head over heels... Then all logic and reason were lost to this newfound love.

* * *

 **I really like the sweetness of Dark and Sheik. So cute!**

 **Review. You can if ya want. I don't mind.**

 **See ya at the next story,**

 **~Shorty**


End file.
